1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks and keys, and it more particularly relates to key cases adapted to carry a plurality of keys or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of key carrying articles, such as key cases, have been provided for many years to make convenient the use of keys to open locks, etc. Probably, the most common key case is of the type having a two flap cover secured by a snap fastener. Within the case is a metal plate having a pivoting support for a plurality of wire loops onto which keys can be selectively secured. The wire loops have an enlargement at one end of their shank. This enlargement is secured within slots in the pivoting support. Also, the metal plate is arranged so that the enlargement on the wire loop can be released so that the wire loop and key can be removed as a unit from the key case. One reason for this key and loop removal function is that it is difficult to separate quickly or easily the key from the wire loop. It has been found that this function leads to a great weakness in design of key cases in that the pivotal mounting of the enlargement in the support is subject to rapid wear. As a result of this wear, the enlargement can unintentionally slip from the support and then the associated key is lost.
Designs have been made in the wire loop to facilitate removal of the key from the key case. For example, a quick releasing wire loop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,963. In many cases, the removal function of the key and wire loop directly from the pivoting support has been retained.
The present invention provides a unique key holder wherein the loop carrying the key, or the like, is permanently secured in its pivotal mounting within the key case. Also, the loop is arranged by an enclosing coil to provide for the ready threaded mounting and demounting of a key onto the coil.